The present invention relates to a safety razor assembly and more particularly to a safety razor assembly having a removable protective cap or overcover which is received in interfitting engagement onto the razor head.
Recent advances in safety razor technology have brought about safety razor assemblies which are of less bulk than shaving units of the prior art and are of lighter material due to both the design and materials employed. With the advent of the disposable razor, the limitation on size and weight are of increased importance to provide a shaving implement which is more easily packed and carried with other toiletry items. The disposable razor is generally provided with a cap which fits over the head of the razor to protect the blade edges from contacting other items during storage or transport of the safety razor assembly, the cap being easily removable from the razor head during shaving and easily installed on the razor head should the razor be retained for further use.
A further step forward in the development of shaving systems may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,051 issued to Dominique V. Apprille Jr. et al and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, in which a shaving aid member that includes an effective amount of water leachable shaving aid composition is employed to reduce the discomfort of frictional drag of the razor across the skin and resultant irritation to the user. The incorporation of shaving aids of this type have proved successful and have met with user acceptance in the wet shaving marketplace.
In view of the above cited advancements, it is deemed that a need has arisen to provide a safety razor of the disposable type which is miniaturized in construction however employing a shaving aid material to provide shaving comfort to the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safety razor assembly which is lightweight, of simple construction, and easy to employ in the shaving process.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safety razor assembly which has decreased frictional drag of the blade edge across the skin, and therefore provides greater comfort to the user.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safety razor assembly of the disposable type which is easily transported and stored, wherein the blade edge or blade edges are protected from contact with other objects being transported or stored with the assembly, and which incorporates a shaving aid.